<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight numbness by Treblereble15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643002">Midnight numbness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15'>Treblereble15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, author needed to vent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It came so suddenly; there seemingly being no cause or reason for the overwhelming pressure in their head or the wet trails running down their cheeks and dripping onto their blanket clad lap.</p><p>Denmark (can be either hetalia or nyo) is up st midnight with a surprise panic attack and they ride through it the best they can.<br/>(Literally just a vent fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight numbness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What better way to deal with your own mental problems than projecting onto your favorite character? (I left it gender neutral because both can struggle with this)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came so suddenly; there seemingly being no cause or reason for the overwhelming pressure in their head or the wet trails running down their cheeks and dripping onto their blanket clad lap. They stifled a wet and choked sob, refusing to even possibly disturb the others in the neighboring rooms.  The last thing the Dane wanted was to be a burden or disturbance to their family and friends- but it was rather hard to dwell on those countless scenarios when their throat felt tight and it felt hard to breathe.  But the Dane knew they could breathe, it just didn't feel right.  Tears continued to map trails down the freckled skin, dripping from their nose and even wetting their lips.  </p><p>It genuinely came out of nowhere and caught the poor soul off guard- the tears, pain, and pressure nearly debilitating as they struggled to keep their head above the inky black void that threatened to consume them.  They didn't understand why they suffered moments like this from time to time- how they could go from being fine one minute to being NOT fine the next.  </p><p>The longer the experience lasted, the shallower their breath got,  feeble gasps escaping tear- damp lips while they subconsciously began to dissociate.  '5 colors around me… red… black.. white… blue… green' they coached themselves through a grounding technique; all the while knowing that though what was happening sucked,  the last thing they needed was to go into a full on dissociation. The techniques worked like a charm, 
the brief too light and numb feeling disappearing.

  Just as fast as it had come,  the tears began to slow,  the pressure lessened, and their throat loosened up. Any numb feelings were fading and they were left sitting up in their dim bedroom with the knowledge that they were not okay and probably would struggle like this again soon. </p><p>They ended up struggling to sleep that night, struggling to keep bad thoughts at bay all by themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed to vent a bit, plus I wanted to write out how my minor panic/ anxiety attacks tend to be,  especially if they come out of nowhere.</p><p>I'm pretty sure what led to my episode today- there's a lot of difficult things im dealing with that I'd rather not talk about rn,  but it's been causing me a lot of pain.<br/>That and I get weepy when I'm hungry and tired qwq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>